


The Comparative Advantages of Boring Group Projects

by LeadingLady3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School Student Derek, High School Student Peter Hale, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is friends with Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadingLady3/pseuds/LeadingLady3
Summary: Stiles and Peter don't pay attention in class, and Finstock decides the only way to mete out justice would be to stick them together for a bad group essay.





	The Comparative Advantages of Boring Group Projects

“Hale! Bilinski! If you’re both going to fuck around in my class you’re gonna be stuck with each other!” Finstock bellowed. Stiles raised his head from where he was furiously highlighting a textbook, tuning in for the first time since the bell rang, as the class erupted into giggles. One hand rose tentatively in the air.  
  
“Um, Coach, his name’s Stilinski… and I’m pretty sure you can’t talk to us like that-”  
  
“Shut up, Greenberg! And put your hand down, this isn’t kindergarten.”  
  
Stiles Stilinski shot a look over at where Peter Hale was lounging in his desk, looking bored as usual and playing on his phone. He wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he wasn’t taking notes. Stiles looked back up towards Finstock, pleading in his eyes, “Coach, you already said you’d let me work alone!”  
  
“Do I look like I care, Bilinski?”  
  
“That’s not my name,” Stiles muttered under his breath. He needed Coach Finstock to change his mind. If he had to be alone with Peter Hale for any length of time, they’d either kill each other or wind up married by the end of the day. He shot another look at Peter. As much as Peter’s jeans accented his ass, Stiles’ bets were still on double homicide.  
  
Finstock was still going on. “In fact, not only do you and Hale have to work together, you get to write off of the only untaken prompt.”  
  
Now Peter raised his head. “What’s wrong with our other prompts? We already chose them from the list.”  
  
“That’s exactly what’s wrong with them, Hale -- you chose them. Maybe next time you both decide not to listen in class, you’ll remember the awesome essay you had to write about-” Finstock squinted at his prompt list- “‘The Comparative Advantage/Benefits of International Trade’, and you’ll put down. Those. Phones!”  
  
Stiles sputtered. “I wasn’t even on my phone!”  
  
Finstock ignored him. “Okay, class, split up and get to work! This is due in a week- remember that! It’s not my job to remind you every day!”  
  
A shadow fell over Stiles’ desk as he tried to process what just happened. “Just so we’re clear,” Peter Hale began, “I’m not writing a paper on the comparative advantage of international trade, and if you think about trying to tell the teacher that I’m not participating, I’ll make your high school experience very-” He set his hand down on Stile’s open textbook, leaning over him threateningly. “-very difficult.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m going to stop you there.” Stiles slammed his textbook shut, making Peter jerk his hand back or risk getting struck. “Blackmail doesn’t work on me, especially since I’m friends with your nephew. By the way, it’s really weird that you’re the same age as your nephew. Like what’s going on in your family? Do you have a Duggar situation going on? Are you on TLC?”  
  
Peter stood there, mouth slightly agape. Everyone fell for his blackmail schtick- what was going on?  
  
Stiles sighed. “Listen, sit down. We need to figure out what we’re going to write about and how we’re going to split up the work.”  
  
Peter sat down and tried to recover the upper hand. “Maybe you weren’t listening, but I’m not going to write a paper about-”  
  
“-about the comparative advantage of international trade. I know. Neither am I, genius, that’s a horrible topic. I mean, what does he think we are, business majors in college? Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could write about how sometimes swans divorce, or maybe about how Easy A is a better representation of how puritanical morals and a mob-like mentality can isolate people than The Scarlet Letter that it was based on.”  
  
Peter had always noticed Stiles Stilinski. It was difficult not to, considering he was best friends with his nephew. Add in how they always seemed to share at least one class a year together, and Peter was bound to notice him by this, their senior year. With his wide determined eyes and his mole-dotted skin, Stiles was exactly his type. Peter had never made a move because 1. Derek (his nephew) would never let him live it down once Stiles rejected him, and 2. Stiles would definitely reject him. Peter was pretty sure Stiles hated him, in fact.  
  
“Oh! I know!” Stiles’ eyes got a mischievous look in them as a wide grin spread across his face. All Peter could think was how that grin promised danger, and how he wanted Stiles to always look as excited as he did right then. “Let’s write about the history of male circumcision!”  
  
An answering grin spread across Peter’s face. This was their chance to get back at Coach Bobby Finstock. Maybe this essay wouldn’t be as boring as he’d first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic! I hope you enjoyed it <3  
> I don't as of yet have a concrete-enough idea for a continuation to promise anything, but you know. I'll see where the muse takes me.  
> If you feel up to it, I would love any comments or kudos you through my way!


End file.
